la sombra eterna
by nightmare sky
Summary: la sombras me consumen y la locura se apodera de mi,este sueño es tan real que siento todo lo que pasa a su alrededor y siento a flor de piel este sentimientos de miedo al no saber que no volvere a ver a maka y espero solo despertar si es que lo logro.


**__****__****__****__**

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertece, es de su autora Atsushi okubo  
-

Stephen King dijo una vez que las pesadillas no están sujetas a la lógica, no tiene sentido explicarlas; "la explicación es la antítesis de la lirica del miedo".

En esta historia de terror, la víctima no deja de preguntarse "¿Por qué?". Sin embargo, no hay explicación. No debería haberlas. El misterio sin respuesta, es el que perdura, el que siempre acabamos recordando.

Me llamo Soul Evans y soy escritor.

**Capitulo 1: Pesadilla**

Siempre he tenido muchísima imaginación, pero este sueño me inquietó. Resultó salvaje, oscuro y extraño, incluso para mis estándares.

Así que, todo comenzó con un sueño.

Como la típica pesadilla, llegaba tarde; intentaba alcanzar desesperadamente mi destino, un faro, por razones apremiantes que no podría recordar….

Conducía demasiado deprisa por la carretera de la costa para poder llegar.

V i al autoestopista demasiado tarde

Estaba muerto.

Estaba seguro de que iría a la cárcel, y que no volverá a ver a Maka.

De pronto, el cuerpo del autoestopista había desaparecido.

Estaba conmocionado por el accidente. Apenas podría mantenerme en pie.

Tenía que ir al faro. Sabía que algo importante estaba esperándome.

A sí que me aleje de mi coche ya desecho por el accidente y camine hacia un pequeño poste de luz que había enfrente.

A lo lejos vi al autoestopista que había atropellado hace unos momentos al lado de mi carro desprendiendo una aura negra a su alrededor como si una nube toxica emanara humos de su piel.

En un parpadeo el hombre que estaba en el coche apareció a centímetros de mí

-No me reconoces, ¿verdad, escritor?- se expresaba con gran furia hacia mí.

-¿Te crees un dios?, ¿crees que puedes crear cosas sin más…  
y jugar con la vida de la gente, matarla cuando te conviene para mantener la tensión. Ahora formas parte de la historia-

Y con un gruñido tan fuerte como su odio hacia mi dijo:

-¡Voy a hacerte sufrir!-

Corrí desesperadamente a los poco focos que había para llegar al faro, pero de una a uno cuando llegaba se fundían y cada vez el siniestro ser se acercaba mas y mas

Cuando volví a ver hacia atrás no veía rastro de él, sentí alivio por unos segundos, pero cuando volví a ver hacia estaba frente a mi

-Hasta aquí llegaste –

De pronto, por unos segundos, la luz del faro dio hacia el ser oscuro y desapareció tal sombra en el sol. En ese poco tiempo de tranquilidad analicé que era eso que me seguía y tenía tanto odio hacia mí.

Recordé que era un autoestopista que se encontraba en una de mis historias en las que había estado trabajando.

Al poco tiempo que se fue la luz del faro, el ser oscuro volvió aparecer detrás de mí diciendo.

-¿Qué se siente el morir en manos de tu propia creación?-

Tembló la tierra al acabar su oración y apareció un gran torbellino negro detrás de él. Corrí desesperadamente a una cabaña que había más delante, cada vez más y más me fatigaba, pero al estar cerca de la cabaña vi a otra persona que había hecho en mis historias, se llamaba Walter.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!-exclamaba con desesperación.

-Rápido Sr. Evans ¡entre ala cabaña!-

Me apresure lo más rápido que pude y entre, al momento de estar en la cabaña, se cerró la puerta, me asome por la ventana y vi la silueta de aquel personaje oscuro con una hacha en manos exclamando por mi cabeza.

Walter con una pistola le disparaba pero aquellas balas parecían estar pérdidas al tener contacto con ese ser, este se acerco lentamente a Walter y con un fuerte movimiento le corto la cabeza de un solo tajo. Después de eso volvió a mirar hacia la cabaña y desapareció en el aire.

Estaba atrapado dentro de la cabaña

Dentro de la cabaña, misteriosamente, prendieron todos los televisores, y en ellos se reflejaba un ojo humano moviéndose de lado a lado y en el sonido que producía decía: muere, muere, muere.

Al terminar esos sonidos se fue la luz por completo, hubo un temblor que sacudió toda la casa y cada vez lo hacía con más intensidad

La cabaña era una trampa mortal. Tenía que salir lo más rápido posible.

Cuando pensé que todo iba a terminar, una luz tan fuerte como el sol atravesó y deciso una parte de la pared. La luz con una voz fuerte y directa dijo: ve al poste de luz.

Me caí varias veces en el camino al poste de luz tratando de llegar y la luz dijo:

-Estas herido, deberías quedarte en la luz. Solo ahí estarás a salvo-

Y como si fuera un milagro, la luz del poste brillaba muy intensamente y cada segundo que estaba ahí, me sentía mucho mejor de mis heridas hechas por los temblores de la cabaña.

Después de que sentía que ya me podía mover mejor la luz dijo:

-Tengo algo importante que contarte, dice así: porque el sabia que mas allá del lago que llamaba hogar/ se extiende un profundo y oscuro mar, / sus olas bravías/ y al par de las serenas/ allí alce mis velas/ allí alce mis velas. ¿Lo entiendes?-

Respondí que no con gran confusión.

Y ella dijo: -sigue la luz-, y un camino iluminado apareció ante mis pies, mientras caminaba por ese sendero la luz decía:

-He entrado en tus sueños para ensañarte. La oscuridad es peligrosa. Ahora ella duerme, pero yo sentí tu llegar. Cuando ella lo sienta despertara. No queda tiempo. Solo te ensañare lo más importante-

Después paramos en una zona abarrancada, antes de llegar al faro, y volvió hablar:

-El autoestopista que creaste ha sido poseído por la presencia oscura. Ahora no puedes herirlo. La oscuridad que emana de su cuerpo lo protege de todo mal. Solo la luz puede ahuyentar la oscuridad y hacerlo vulnerable de nuevo, ten, toma la luz-

Y apareció una linterna a mi lado, la cogí y seguí escuchando a la luz

-La oscuridad ya no los protege después de eso, pero sigue dentro de él, controlándolo. No podemos salvarlo. Aun es una amenaza. Aun será tu enemigo, toma la pistola-

Y como la linterna, una pistola revólver calibre 22 apareció en mi bolsillo.

-Bien. Lo has hecho bien. Recuerda lo que te enseñe, eso es todo. Ahora voy a devolverte a tu sueño…-

Y antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra, la luz se fue dejándome otra vez en la misma pesadilla.

En mi pesadilla, una terrible oscuridad que invadía el mundo entero, el faro era el último sitio seguro de la tierra.

Faltaba poco para llegar, pero escuche ruidos extraños atrás de mí, era el mismo tornado que me persiguió anteriormente.

Corrí lo más fuerte que pude hacia el faro y al llegar, sentía que la luz quitaba todas las partes de tinieblas

-Por fin me daré un respiro de toda esta locura – me decía a mí mismo.

Cuando ya empezaba a explorar el faro, sentí que la luz se iba de poco a poco y sin pensarlo una fuerte oscuridad me atrapo y decía:

-Evans despierta, despierta….-


End file.
